Usuario Blog:Bola/Recopilatorio de 2016
__TOC__ ¡Hola a todos! Algunos dicen que 2016 terminó muy mal, otros que no terminó tan mal y por último algunos dicen que fue maravilloso. Hace más de un mes que terminó el año y todavía seguimos pensando en 2016, así que ha llegado el momento de echar por última vez la vista atrás, analizar el año pasado y decidir cómo lo vamos a recordar. Desde el equipo de Fandom en español hemos hecho todo lo posible por traeros las últimas novedades, impulsar las comunidades y crear nuevos programas divertidos para todos logrando que este año saliente haya quedado a la altura de los anteriores, ¡y eso es gracias al apoyo que hemos tenido por parte de la comunidad! Esta entrada de blog es un tributo a todas aquellas comunidades que forman parte de Fandom y que durante este pasado año han contribuido a que sigamos creciendo. Esperamos que este repaso os guste tanto como a nosotros y os de fuerzas para afrontar este 2017 con ilusión. ¡A disfrutar se ha dicho! link= link= Enero left|link= Comenzar el año significa volver con fuerzas renovadas y muchas ilusiones depositadas en el nuevo año. En Wikia ocurrió de igual modo, comenzar el año nos dio fuerza para volver con montones de proyectos nuevos. Solo durante el primer mes del año llegamos a impulsar siete comunidades diferentes: Desde Final Fantasy Wiki por el lanzamiento de Final Fantasy Explorers hasta The X-Files Wiki por el estreno de la miniserie de The X-Files. Life Is Strange, Rise of the Tomb Raider y XCOM 2 completaron la ronda de estrenos de videojuegos que justificaron el impulso de sus respectivas comunidades. Por parte de las comunidades de entretenimiento, pasamos por The Big Bang Theory para completar los artículos sobre sus personajes y por Black Sails. right|link= No solo impulsando comunidades. Ese mismo mes se publicaron tres guías de lanzamientos para anticipar lo que nos esperaba en los próximos meses: La guía de anime y manga, la guía de videojuegos y la guía de cine. Se anticipaba un primer trimestre bastante cargado de novedades. También hay que destacar por la parte del desarrollo de comunidades que realizamos una pequeña entrada recopilatoria acerca de los Globos de Oro y aprovechamos la ocasión para actualizar las páginas de Cinepedia con contenido actual sobre las nuevas películas y sus actores. Aún no sabíamos que a finales de año Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt se divorciarían. left|link= Desde el lado de soporte comunitario también hubo algunos cambios importantes, y es que se introdujeron modificaciones en el sistema de rangos existentes redefiniendo el cargo de los moderadores dentro de las comunidades y se aprovechó esa oportunidad para convocar nuevas plazas para moderador en Comunidad Central. 32px|center|link= Febrero right|link= Tras un mes con muchos impulsos de diferentes comunidades, en febrero lanzamos programas más específicos, y aunque aprovechando la salida de Far Cry Primal se impulsó la comunidad de Far Cry, quisimos hacer proyectos más especiales. ¿Alguien recuerda la canción Brave Heart? Oyendo los primeros segundos seguro que identificáis a qué serie pertenece. Aprovechando el lanzamiento de Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth lanzamos un tour guiado para los más nostálgicos sobre Digimon. left|link=Febrero también fue el mes de los Óscar, la fiesta grande del cine. Nosotros la celebramos primero con una entrada de blog para elegir a los ganadores según la comunidad de Wikia y posteriormente con la lista de ganadores nuestra y la oficial. Pero si por algo se recuerda febrero, es por San Valentín, esa fecha comercial que tanto nos gusta o tanto nos disgusta. En Wikia no queríamos deja pasar tampoco esta fecha eligiendo a la pareja perfecta del fandom, torneo que ganaron Wonder Woman y Deadpool con el 64% de los votos. Con la salida de Street Fighter V quisimos también hacer algo especial y no solo creamos contenido acerca del juego sino que también lo analizamos. right|link= Para completar la ronda de torneos, con la salida de Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 realizamos un torneo por parejas eligiendo al personaje más fuerte de la saga. Publicamos otras dos entradas destacadas ese mes. Por un lado la guía de lanzamientos de series del primer trimestre, y por otro lado la entrada recopilatoria de 2015. 32px|center|link= Marzo Con la cantidad de proyectos de febrero, nadie habría dicho que marzo iba a ser aún más activo, pero lo fue. left|link= El impulso de comunidades estuvo centrado en The Division y El Ministerio del Tiempo, la primera una comunidad nueva y la segunda una comunidad en la que ya habíamos trabajado el año anterior con buenos resultados. ¿Recordáis algún estreno importante en este mes? El enfrentamiento estrella, la batalla más espectacular, o al menos eso nos prometieron. Marzo fue el mes de Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Quizás no cumplió todas las expectativas y quizás no terminamos de ver a Ben Affleck como Batman o Jesse Eisenberg como Lex Luthor, pero la película tuvo mucha acción. Nosotros también tuvimos nuestra ronda de acción al publicar un tour guiado sobre Superman. right|link= Los proyectos de febrero que terminaron durante marzo fueron el torneo de Naruto en el que se decidió el ganador del mismo, se eligió finalmente a los nuevos moderadores de Comunidad Central: Paynekiller92 y Xemnas_Axel nuevos moderadores de discusión y Arelys y VoN nuevos moderadores de contenido. En Comunidad Central se publicó también la guía de videojuegos del segundo trimestre y Valeria, que pasó a formar parte del equipo de soporte comunitario, publicó una guía sobre Universidad de Wikia. No solo en Wikia estuvo centrada la actividad, también fuera a través de las redes sociales. En Facebook alcanzamos al fin los 10.000 me gusta, una cifra mágica que aún a día de hoy nos sigue pareciendo fantástica. 32px|center|link= Abril left|link= Nada más comenzar el mes recibimos uno de los juegos más prometedores del año para Microsoft, Quantum Break, y antes de su salida recibimos una copia del juego para analizarla. No fue el único análisis del mes, ya que también realizamos un análisis de Dark Souls III en la que también se explicaron otros detalles del juego completando una guía de inicio con la información básica para comenzar a jugar. Se realizaron durante este mes otros proyectos interesantes como dos tests de personalidad. El primero, de supervivencia, sobre Fear the Walking Dead ¿quién podría sobrevivir a un apocalipsis zombie?. El segundo mucho más amable, de personalidad, para descubrir qué animal de El Libro de la Selva se parece más a cada uno. También incluimos un test de personalidad en el curso básico de Daredevil, con todo lo necesario para entender la serie de Netflix. right|link= Wikihammer 40k cumplía 10 años y tampoco quisimos perder esta oportunidad de hacer algo especial allí. Elegimos realizar unos premios comunitarios de Warhammer 40K en los que participó toda la comunidad. También se publicaron las guías de lanzamientos de series, cine y anime/manga del segundo trimestre de 2016, que junto a la guía de videojuegos publicada el mes de antes completaron todo el conjunto de guías de lanzamientos. Por último destacar que se lanzó una entrada de blog desde soporte comunitario acerca de las cuentas de usuario, su uso y algunas recomendaciones. 32px|center|link= Mayo left|link= Si abril fue el mes de uno de los lanzamientos más esperados de Xbox One, mayo fue el del lanzamiento de la nueva entrega de Uncharted, Uncharted 4: El desenlace del ladrón. El final de las aventuras de Nathan Drake. Por el estreno de la segunda temporada de Outlander ayudamos a la comunidad realizando un vestuario de fantasía y un Instant Expert. Es una de las comunidades más activas en las redes sociales y en más de una ocasión han realizado alguna quedada para conocerse y hablar de su serie favorita. right|link= Gracias al apoyo de Koch Media, el lanzamiento de Total War: Warhammer fue especial para nosotros. Por un lado permitieron a Lord Eledan participar en una prueba del juego y verlo en vivo, por otro lado nos enviaron una copia del juego para realizar una guía de inicio con un análisis y algunos datos para facilitar los primeros pasos en el mismo. Para completar todo esto, realizamos un tour guiado por la saga como colofón a todo esto. No fue lo único que ocurrió durante este mes, el lanzamiento de Overwatch, Dead Island: Definitive Collection y Alicia a través del espejo sirvió para impulsar las respectivas comunidades. Por último los cambios en Comunidad Central continuaron con un nuevo horario para los horarios de consulta. 32px|center|link= Junio left|link= Como otros años, junio estuvo marcado por la E3, la mayor feria de videojuegos para periodistas del mundo. Además de nuestro portal habitual para estos casos, que ya os presentamos en la entrada de blog de introducción, se publicaron 70 entradas de blog, recopiladas en el portal de novedades, en 52 comunidades por los voluntarios y 125 videos recopilados en el portal de videos. Una de las E3 más espectaculares para Wikia de los últimos años. También Comunidad Central tuvo movimiento con la apertura del periodo de nominación para administradores a fin de reemplazar a un administrador saliente. right|link= Y no fue lo único que se realizó en Comunidad Central, el tour guiado de One Piece marcó la diferencia con una franquicia de manga y anime referente en todo el mundo, One Piece, que estrenaba nuevo juego en junio, One Piece: Burning Blood Por último y no menos importante, destacar la incorporación de un nuevo miembro al equipo de Wikia: Ed. Su presentación a comienzos de mes sirvió para que durante el transcurso del mismo muchos proyectos saliesen adelante y pudiesen finalizarse a pesar de que la E3 centró todos nuestros esfuerzos. Una vez más tenemos que agradecer la inestimable colaboración de todos los voluntarios que participaron cubriendo la feria y que mantuvieron al día a todas las comunidades implicadas de alguna forma en la feria de videojuegos por excelencia más conocida a nivel internacional. 32px|center|link= Julio left|link= Con el lanzamiento de la guía de cine, nuestros esfuerzos se centraron en varias comunidades diferentes como Disney Wiki, La Era de Hielo Wiki, Jason Bourne Wiki, Memory Alpha o Cinepedia. Por el estreno de Más allá / Sin Límites, la nueva película de Star Trek, se realizó un pequeño torneo dentro de la guía de lanzamientos de películas y se rindió un pequeño homenaje a la veterana saga. right|link= ¿Qué ocurrió mientras tanto? Wikia estaba de celebración, el Wikia Day 2016. Un día especial dentro de la empresa en la que todos los empleados de la compañía dedican un día entero a editar en alguna comunidad y ser usuarios por un día. Un día divertido que es una ocasión excepcional para descubrir las experiencias de los usuarios convirtiéndonos en meros editores. Y es que los empleados de la compañía no permanecen ajenos a lo que ocurre dentro y fuera de la empresa. Cada uno de los empleados tiene su propio universo fandom favorito, su propia saga más querida, su juego más divertido etc. Por eso adivinar a quién pertenece cada uno de los escritorios que Ed presentó en esta entrada de blog, se convirtió en un ejercicio de deducción bastante interesante. ¿Cuál es el mio? left|link= Las noticias sobre The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild se convirtieron en recurrentes después de la E3 y usamos este contenido para actualizar su artículo y la comunidad. Por último Monster Hunter Generations fue lanzado y también sirvió para impulsar su comunidad con más contenido sobre uno de nuestros juegos de caza de monstruos favoritos. 32px|center|link= Agosto right|link= Si junio tiene la E3, agosto tiene la gamescom, y esta sí que es la feria más grande de todo el mundo, no solo para periodistas, tres días completos con miles de personas viajando desde todo el mundo para disfrutar de las últimas novedades en el mundo de los juegos. Al igual que con la E3, presentamos con una entrada de blog nuestro plan para la feria, ya que como en años anteriores, el equipo de Wikia pudo ir a Colonia a disfrutar de la experiencia y traeros las últimas novedades. Un portal, cientos de noticias, y un equipo de voluntarios totalmente envidiable que hizo todo lo posible por demostrar su valía. ¿Queréis conocer las estadísticas? En esta entrada de blog los tenéis. left|link=Pero no todo es gamescom, sin duda la película del mes era Escuadrón Suicida y merecía una mención especial. Por eso realizamos un cara a cara entre los principales personajes para decidir entre todos al ganador. También se estrenó la película de Jason Bourne y el aclamado y quizás un poco sobrevalorado No Man's Sky, al que incluso le dedicamos un test de exploración. right|link=Wikia desde luego no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados solamente con esto, por ello organizamos la segunda edición de un evento con muchos seguidores: Community Connect 2016. Con cuatro invitados excepcionales: Rhaena Targaryen de Chile, Rodri cyberdog también de Chile, BlackQuimera08 de Costa Rica y VoN de Colombia. Si esto fuese poco, añadimos la batalla de comidas de ficción a la ecuación, que un año más tenía que estar presente en nuestra programación y una entrada de blog acerca del cambio de estilo que sufren las infoboxes portátiles al adaptarse. Por último destacar la publicación de la entrada con la guía de lanzamientos de videojuegos del tercer trimestre, con juegos como World of Warcraft: Legion y Final Fantasy XV. 32px|center|link= Septiembre right|link= Los ecos de la gamescom seguían oyéndose. Para empezar, publicamos el reportaje sobre una prueba que hicimos en exclusiva sobre el nuevo episodio del nuevo Hitman, y junto a la entrevista de Philippe Boulle acerca de Dawn of War III a finales de agosto, se publicó también una entrevista a Paul Keslin acerca de Battlefront. Terminando ciclos, se descubrió cuál fue el ganador de la batalla de comidas de ficción que comenzó el mes anterior. left|link= Ya hablando de cosas específicas de este mes, aprovechando el reestreno de Dead Rising, Dead Rising 2 y Off the Record, pasamos por la comunidad de Dead Rising para darle un pequeño impulso. Con Lego Dimensions en el mercado y Lego Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza recién estrenado, también colaboramos en Lego Enciclopedia y Wiki Videojuegos Lego right|link= Por último en Comunidad Central publicamos una entrada de blog acerca de cómo bloquear usuarios en las comunidades de forma correcta, muy útil para administradores nóveles y experimentados. Y también otra entrada acerca de la presencia de la marca Wikia en todo el mundo. 32px|center|link= Octubre left|link= Hay juegos que merecen toda nuestra atención, y los BioShock son precisamente de este tipo de juegos. Con el lanzamiento de The Collection, quisimos rendir un homenaje a la saga publicando un tour guiado hablando de referencias, la propia saga y el universo que creó. Sin querer dejar aparte el pasado, si una serie ha logrado llegar a los corazones de todos aquellos que vivieron parte de los 80 y ha supuesto todo un revuelo, hablamos sin lugar a dudas de Strangers Things. Nosotros quisimos aportar nuestro grano de arena publicando una guía con referencias culturales de los años 80 en la serie. right|link= Volviendo al presente, Gears of War 4 fue lanzado como uno de los grandes videojuegos de Xbox One y nosotros os ofrecimos un tour guiado por la saga, a fin de que los más despistados se introdujesen por fin en la historia. Arrow, The Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow y Supergirl. El auge de las series de DC era más que patente y lo sigue siendo, por lo que quisimos dar un gran impulso a la comunidad del llamado Arrowverso. Las series siguen siendo muy actuales y siguen estrenándose nuevas temporadas, por lo que nunca es tarde para visitarlas de nuevo. left|link= La séptima temporada de The Walking Dead se estrenaba y como anticipo y en cierto modo como forma de honrar a los caídos en anteriores temporadas, realizamos unos premios comunitarios. Y no fue el único programa especial que realizamos ya que por el lanzamiento de Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 también celebramos el torneo del infierno. En Comunidad Central se publicó una entrada de blog para nominar al usuario del mes y por supuesto las guías de lanzamientos de cine, anime y manga y series 32px|center|link= Noviembre right|link= Finalizando los programas del mes anterior, los premios comunitarios de The Walking Dead llegaron a su fin y se anunciaron los ganadores, por otro lado el torneo del infierno también terminó y se publicaron los ganadores también. Y el Arrowverso seguía extendiéndose, como parte del programa anterior de impulso a la comunidad, publicamos una entrada de blog acerca del estreno de las nuevas temporadas. left|link= El año continúa a pesar de estar llegando a su fin, y los lanzamientos de los juegos también, así llegamos al lanzamiento de Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization y con él los premios comunitarios de la comunidad. Antes de terminar el mes ya sabíamos los ganadores. No solo SAO, también salió a la venta Watch Dogs 2 y para iniciar a los que desconocían la saga en la misma, publicamos una entrada de blog con cinco motivos de peso para jugar a la nueva entrega. right|link= Por otro lado los estrenos de Doctor Strange y Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos recibieron la importancia que merecían por nuestro lado, por eso publicamos una entrada con siete cosas extrañas sobre el Doctor Extraño y un especial de la nueva película del universo Harry Potter. La comunidad también estuvo activa y desde el equipo de portabilidad se presentó una entrada explicando la diferencia entre portabilidad y adaptación al móvil. left|link= Con todos los cambios surgidos en los últimos meses y nuestros esfuerzos por llegar a todas las comunidades, Wikia cambió de formato, lanzó nuevas funcionalidades y pasó a llamarse oficialmente Fandom powered by Wikia, abreviando la marca a Fandom simplemente. Para celebrarlo, celebramos el llamado Fandom Day en el que toda la empresa editó en comunidades como en la anterior Wikia Day. Ed publicó una fantástica entrada de blog acerca de lo que se hizo durante este día por los diferentes equipos que participaron y mostró parte del trabajo que realizó el equipo de Fandom en español. right|link= Y como parte de nuestro interés por mostrar los valores que integran la compañía, publicamos en Comunidad Central una entrada acerca de los valores de Fandom: Equilibrio, colaboración, comunidad, integridad y confianza. 32px|center|link= Diciembre left|link= Comenzamos el mes con una triste noticia respecto al equipo de Fandom: Valeria abandonaba Wikia. Le deseamos todo lo mejor en su nueva etapa. Desde el equipo de portabilidad se publicó una nueva entrada de ayuda para la comunidad acerca de los aspectos a tener en cuenta para mejorar la portabilidad. Volviendo al equipo de Fandom, por la salida de Final Fantasy XV, quisimos saber quiénes eran los personajes favoritos de la entrega y realizamos una lista interactiva en la que los usuarios debían ordenar los personajes según el orden de preferencia. Podéis consultar los ganadores en la entrada que se publicó posteriormente. right|link= Respecto a las series de TV, el gran estreno de finales del año pasado fue Westworld, con Anthony Hopkins como gran cabeza de cartel y Evan Rachel Wood llevando gran parte del peso de la trama, la serie se convirtió todo un éxito y dejó un altísimo nivel para su segunda temporada. Era imposible que no dedicásemos tiempo a esta comunidad. Y de estrenos sigue la entrada porque ante el inminente estreno de la película de Assassin's Creed decidimos realizar un concurso de relatos cortos de la saga. Aunque el gran estreno para la pantalla grande del cine era realmente otro: Rogue One, para el que realizamos un reportaje muy extenso para ayudar a explorar su mundo. En cualquier caso no fue el único programa sobre Star Wars ¿eres capaz de adivinar las películas a través de estos emojis? left|link= Respecto a juegos, sin duda podemos decir que el lanzamiento de The Last Guardian ha sido el que más se ha hecho esperar durante más tiempo. Demasiados años en desarrollo, pero no quisimos desperdiciar la oportunidad para impulsar la comunidad. Al igual que con Black Mirror, la famosa serie británica, pero no la única serie de Reino Unido con la que trabajamos en diciembre, ya que también adelantamos el lanzamiento de la nueva temporada de Sherlock con esta entrada de blog El último programa especial que realizamos en diciembre fue referente a Underworld, realizando un recopilatorio de toda la saga para ponernos al día ante el estreno de la nueva película. Finalmente y no por ello menos importante, se se lanzó la segunda entrega de la guía de libros, este año a cargo de uno de nuestros voluntarios, dando por terminado el año con este programa. 32px|center|link= Agradecimientos ¿Ya está? Pues si has leído todo lo anterior solo nos queda dar las gracias, y saltaste parte de la entrada para llegar al final gracias igualmente, porque todos los años insistimos y aun así nos quedamos cortos, es un gran honor contar con todos los usuarios de Fandom y con su pasión. Nuestro motor para seguir creciendo y seguir trabajando es esta maravillosa comunidad que año tras año nos muestra lo mejor de sí misma. Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís con nosotros y también a los que ya no forman parte de la comunidad, porque también han contribuído a que Fandom sea lo que es. Todos somos Fandom. 450px|center En nombre de todo Fandom: ¡Gracias por seguir aquí un año más y esperamos que este año sea aún mejor que el 2016! ---- Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Noticias de Fandom Categoría:Comunidad